An ancient darkness
by WeevilFanGirl
Summary: really this probably should be R latter for serious launguage but anyway orignaly this was called bakuras bad day with pegasus n' pals but that sounded to corny this is the first of a 4 movie set im writing about an ancient creature with a grudge aginst T
1. intro and acts 1 through 3

well here i go again starting something before i finsih someothin eles i all ready have 2 undinishesd stories up and at least like 40 some other stories started on notepad --this movie i started writing when i was like 11 and now im alomst 14 and i still havent finished the script....were no longer gonna act it out insted im gonna send it into kazuki takahashi..some how...and even if he dont use the idea point is i sent him an idea.this here story has NO coralation in my other storyes cept it mentions mortha ocasionaly....and she and gypsy are in like the 3rd movie (its a 4 movie thing) but in this one nightwing dosent like weevil she likes bakura because if she liked weevil it would mess up the entire story line and ruin the one plot twist. here are the movie divions

1-bakuras bad day with pegasus n' pals (i have to change the title orignaly this movie was manily about ryou but that was over 3 years ago and things have drasticly changed)

2-the madness of marik and the milliummium mirror (the 8th lost milliummium item)

3-the reserection of NightWing (has everyones favorite psychotic alatian...yup dartz...who i hate for hurting poor weevil)

4-how it all began (its sorta like a verry bad spoof of the 3rd dusk till dawn)

basicly...this was an idea that me and my friends had and i started casting before i even started the script and thank you for all your support

(contributions)

alex-once you get your account up i will always read your stories and thatnks for helping me with all my gags and ideas and also thank you for putiing up with being sunwing for the forst 3 movies...and thank you for orignaly being sunwing,shadi,dox, and at least 7 other people i cant rember who though

ben-thank you with helping me write this and helping with the editing...also thank you for being yugi even though next to ryou he is the one who gets beat up the most

garrett-thank you for orignaly being evil exodia (cut out because it was a dumb idea) and then changing to weevil even though i know including your self not many people like him....and id like to take the time to say dye your hair aqua and get one of his out fits youd look like him only with smaller glasses

gary-i know you dont like me that much but thanks for putting up with my stupidness and being bandit keith

brandon-i know you REALY dislike me but thanks for going along with being tristan anyway

david-tanks for vollentering for being joey

crutis-thank you for being bakura even though you realy wanted to be pegasus

mimi si-you were always there for me and your what inspired me to write this so thanks grandma (i doubt she'll see this but i feel its only right to thank her)

mom and dad-youve hated yugioh from the start but somehow i found inspration to write this from you guys

yakuri-you really helped me through all the tough times and figuring out "the ra be danged cliff sceen"

fanart central-realy i came upon this site after i began typing this but i decied to put it up here insted of because here i can post some pictures of cirtin things such as the N.W. symbol

and finaly of you yugioh fans out there have kupt my spirts up and i will always be a loyal fan to yugioh (ok more like a loyal fan to weevil but thats not the point)

disclaimer-i do not own yugioh

chapter 1-the return of the psycho movie 1-bakuras bad day with pegasus and pals.

oh this is wrote in script format to preserve the orignal state of this.

ok this was wrote before the whole thing with noa some things wont exactly make sense like why the big 5 is here even though logicaly they should still be in the virtual world but just thought you should know that sometimes this dont exactly tie in with the show i just decied to put wich one is saying what after i found out there names and such just so it would make a little sense

in the begining they refer ryou as bakura there not talking about the evil spirt youll know when they get seprated but thats not for a good while

intro-(unknown girls voice)(black screen) It was 3 years ago scince the yugi mouto had defeated pegasus and pegasus lost his milliummium eye...then went mysteriously missing. There is no man that knows how pegasus lost his eye or what happenened to him after that...no man except for one

(sceen opens up to seto kaiba working on biulding what looks like a duel disk but only has one card slot)

(mokuba comes bursting into the room)

mokuba-SETO!

seto-AHH! (drops what he was biulding making a shatering noise once it hits the floor)

(seto annoyed rubs his temples and slams his fist onto his desk)

seto-mokuba! how many times have i told you not to come bursting in here like that when im working.....just TODAY!?

mokuba-(counting on his fingers thinking) uhhhh...1...2...uhh (shocked look)..umm 8 but thats not inportant theres something you HAVE to see. (mokuba grabs setos arm and pulls him out into the main room)

seto-MOKUBA! WHAT IS IT!? (seto gasps as he sees whats on tv)

(camera pans to a close up where maximillion pegasus is being interviewed)

interviewer-so pegaus where have you been for the past 3 years?

pegasus-well really to tell the truth after that defeat with yugi mouto i caught my self a case of amnesia so your guess is as good as mine. (pegasus laughs)

(camera pans out to the room but insted of it being the room where kaiba and mokuba were it is now at Yugis house where yugi was watching the same program)

yugi-oh thats just great (picks up the phone and calls tea who then calls tristan who in turn calls joey who calls ryou who some how accidently calls kaiba who is discusing this with the big 5 suddnly who should break into there call chain but pegasus him self once he says "hello" everyone hangs up except the big 5...as each person calls the screen is split into sectoins exp-yugi and tea the screen is cut into half one half for each then 3rds once tristan calls 4th once joey is in on the conversation etc)

big 5 member #4 (nezzbitt)-were glad to hear from you again sir

big 5 member #5 (lechtar)-yes and this time we shall succeed where we failed last time in taking over kaiba corp.

pegasus-yes we shall so whats the plan?

big 5 member #1 (ghansly)you will hold another tournment and invite yugi and let him bring one friend along

big 5 member #2 (crump) statistics state that he will bring his best friend joey wheeler

big 5 member #3 (johnson) keep the number of other duelists down to a minium the last thing we need is the media involved in this

pegasus-agreed

big 5 member #4 (nezzbitt) we have also found a few people who should be able...no will be able to help us

big 5 member #2 (crump) just call these people and tell them "the trap is ready to be set" they'll know what you mean

(fades out before you can hear who the people are)

(the next day)

(tea and joey are sitting at there desks dueling its after school yugi tristan and ryou are standing arround watching them duel)

joey-i attack your face down card with my aligator sword....and that leaves your life points wide open for a..

tea-well it would excpt for the fact that my mystical elf has more defense points then your aligator sword has attack points wich dose enough damage to your life points for me to win

joey-(grabing his head) gaaah thats the 4th duel in a row

tristan-actuly joey its the 6th

joey-WHAT! aww man whats wrong i mean i came 2nd in duelist kingdom so now whats wrong

ryou-well i think your main problem is that tea has sceen your deck so many times that she knows your cards...you should try changing your deck arround

joey-huh?

yugi-bakura's right joey if you change your cards arround that would help you in a duel because your opponents wount be able to know all your moves

joey-hmmm.....before i do that you up for a duel ryou?

ryou-uhh nah i got to get home before dark you know how it is.

tristan-just watch out for pegasus

tea-TRISTAN! did you HAVE to bring that up?

yugi-well heres some advice if you get any video tapes with a return address to pegasus smash it with a VERY large sledge hammer

(everyone looks at each other and laughs as they all leave and go there seprate ways)

(ryou walking home alone struggling to keep hold of all his books)

(looks at his watch)

ryou-(to his self) what! aw man at this rate ill never get home at time

(starts walking faster but trips over a branch on the sidewalk)

ryou-(picking up books) for the love of.....can i just get ONE break today..just one!

(notices an envlope that isnt his)

ryou-huh....this...isnt mine(opens up envlope to see the N.W. symbol) huh? (gust of wind bust out of no where causing a shiver go down ryou's back)

(ryou grabs his books and drops the paper walking away from it)

(as ryou walks by a tree a black figure about 9 inches taller then his self as he walks it keeps following him)

ryou-(thinking) hmm never sceen that person arround here (person continues to follow him)

(ryou starts walking faster as he dose so dose the shadowy thing)

ryou-(quietly)ok this person is officaly scaring me

(ryou starts sprinting as he speeds up so dose the shadow)

ryou-huh...ggg

(ryou starts running droping some of his books as he starts running so dose the shadowy person)

ryou-(Ryou spins arround to face the thing as he spins he begins yelling angrly,fed-up and slightly alarmed)LOOK I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT WHOULD YOU STOP FOLO....(relizes theres no one standing behind him)

ryou-eh (laughs nervously) all this stuff about pegasus is messing with my head.

ryou-(as he turns arround he sees the shadowy figure standing inches away from him) huh..AAAAHHHHHHH (thing grabs him and drags him into the bushes)

a/n well what do you think its the first 3 sceens i promise that it gets better tell me what you think oh and if you want to see what the N.W. symbol looks like see the picture here called "Mark Of NightWing" take a look at it. PLEASE review and dont say mean things ive put over 3 years of my life and soul into this please dont hurt my life and soul


	2. acts 4 through 6

Ok people this is acts 4-6 of movie 1 i hope you all like it im still tring to figure out what sceens im gonna take out leave in put in and so on and so forth. Thats why once we realy get into the movie it might take me a while to post the new chapters up so yeah...for example i had a thing with evil exodia and the milliumium evil items.....both ideas completely cut from the movie cause i came up with better story lines that made ALOT more senes and werent as stupid --. The ones i take out will be put in deleted sceens of movie one once i finish movie one.....to Ms. Yingling thanks for reading all my stories! . Act 4 begins 2 weeks after ryou was attacked by the thing.

ok yugi to keep from saying some stuff he shouldent tends to use words like "flcikin" or other things that arent even real words but sound like something someone would say insted of cussing but on this not i would like to say there are 2 versions of the story this one the R rated version (R manily because of use of fowl launguage) and a pg version where ALOT of the language is cut out i might post the pg version after im finished after all this but even though this is the R version yugi dosent cuss (at least not in this chapter) because 1-i didnt want them cussing to early when they have no real reason i saved it all for when there all under alot of presaure and are letting there real feelings out and 2-because theres a joke me and my friend alex has for a latter chapter and for it to work yugi has to dislike the use of fowl launguage sorry for slowing all of ya down there   
umm just for you people who dont know/forgoten bakura was a transfer student from some other place in japan and didnt know yugi until like 10th grade of high school...its somethin like 10th grade oh just by the way just to let everyone know this movie is WAY more violent   
ok people at who are reading (i decied to put it up at both sites) for the thing about yugi calling the N.W. symbol a D.B. you have to see what it looks like for it to make sense here is the link to see the N.W. symbol par ?oppicture&picture151102   
(its after school yugi and tea are dueling tristan and joey are watching but yugi isnt paying much attion to the duel....yugi looks like hes almost in a daze)

tea-yugi(yugi dosnt respond) (a little louder)Yugi? (yugi still dosent respond) (not yelling but fairly loud) YUGI!? (yugi finaly snaps back to reality)

yugi-huh? what?

tea-yugi...its your turn

yugi-oh sorry im just thinkin about...oh its just nothin

tristan-just what yugi?

yugi-im just worried abouot bakura is all

joey-hey dont worry yuge, hes probably out real sick or somethin

yugi-i dont know rember when he told us how at his old school in second grade he had the chicken pox and he went to school anyway

tristan-and the teachers had to practialy toss him out of the biulding to get him to go home

(everyone laughs)

joey-(still laughing a little) yeah well i still say he's probably off school for some reason i mean what could have happened to him....some werido just swipe him off the street?

tea-JOEY! that isnt funny

tristan-(back hands joey in the back of the head) yeah dude thats just low

joey-geez cant you guys take a joke anyway yugi just call him when ya' get home

yugi-speaking of getting home i gotta get goin'

joey-kay' see ya' ta'marra yuge.

(yugi walks into his hose/game shop carring his books....seeing as his hands are full uses his shoulder to turn light on. Yugi sees an envlope in the door, yugi places his books on the counter and walks over taking the envlope out of the door)par

(yugi opens envlope and starts reading it)par

grandpa-(voice over)"Dear yugi. I have been called off to egypt to assist Mr. Hawlkings with reserch on the pyrmids. Im not sure exactly when ill be back, but ill try to make it quick. Take care of the shop while im gone. Scincerly Grandpa. P.S. no giving Joey any free cards like you did last time.

yugi-(laughing) garndpa that happened when i was like five. (puts letter on table and walks off still slightly laughing)

(yugi plops down on the couch. yugi grabs the remote turns on the tv and begins flipping thourgh the channels lights and electronics begin flickering on and off suddnly all electric powered objusets in the hose go out)(room gose complety black)

yugi-just great! (sounds of yugi shuffling arround tring to find his way through the dark when suddnly the sound of someone crashing to the floor along with something large falling is heard)OWWCH! STUPID FLICKIN TABLE! (sounds of yugi standing up and more rustling a few moments latter the sound of yugi opening a cabnit yugi turns on a flashlight)(yugi has a small bumb on his heead from when he hit his head on the floor when he fell) now where exactly is that fuse box? (out of no where the phone rings) AHHH..oh...

yugi-(thinking)odd if theres a black out then shouldent the phone not be working

yugi-(out loud as he anwsers the phone)he..hello?

voice-(voice is slightly raspy but isnt able to be told if it is a voice of a girl or boy)im...right...here...

yugi-(slight shiver in voice)what...wh..who is this

(on the other end of the phone the reciver clicks)

yugi-(nervously)heh...must have been..a....a wrong number...yeah thats it

(lights and electronics suddnly all come back on)

yugi-AHH! (lets out an exasperated sigh) i dont know how much more of this i can take

(yugi looks down on the floor and sees a red envlope)

yugi-(still slightly shooken up) whats this....heh...probabaly another note grandpa left me

(yugi opens envlope to find a peice of paper with a map on it)

yugi-(thinking)wait a miniute....ive sceen this befeore (gasps)

yugi-(out loud)this is a map to duelist kingdom (looks on the map to see above it island is a symbol of the milliummium ring with an arrow pointing to the island)....bakura......

yugi-(flips paper over to find the same N.W. symbol that was on the paper that ryou saw) D.B.? what dose D.B. stand for?

(phone rings again)

yugi-(angirly picks up the reciver) WHAT!?

tea-(other end of the phone) yugi?

yugi-oh tea its you. sorry i just ummm....uhh....well nevermind

tea-(takes a moment to respond yugi theres something inporant we need to talk about but joey and tristan need to hear this too....meet us at the docks...ive all ready called them

yugi-uhhh...ok see you then (hangs up)

(yugi looks over to the paper) mabey one of them will know what this means (picks up the paper and leaves)

(joey,tristan, tea standing at thie docks waiting for yugi...a few moments latter yugi comes running up)

yugi-hey guys (everyone is looking down at the ground all with upset looks on their face)

yugi-(in a concered voice) hey whats up?

tristan-as absurd as it sounds i think joey may have been right

yugi-(confused)what do you mean tristan...what was joey right about

tristan-about what happened to bakura

(flashback)

joey-(still laughing a little) yeah well i still say he's probably off school for some reason i mean what could have happened to him....some werido just swipe him off the street?

(end flash back)

tea-yugi...you wouldent of happened to of gotten a paper with a weird mark on it did you?

yugi-you mean this (as he holds out his paper tea,tristan,and joey all hold out a paper with the same N.W. symbol with the map to duelist kingdom on the back)

joey-pegasus that snake....

tristan-iiiiii......dont think it was pegasus

joey-whada ya talkin about! this has "maximillion pegasus" written all over it

yugi-no joey.......if it was pegasus why is there a D.B. on the letter insted of a M.P.........besides that didnt sound like pegasus's voice on the phone.

tea-D.B. ....it has to mean something..........hey you dont think the phone call was ryou do you yugi...

yugi-no it sounded to raspy....but it did sound familar wait...the evil spirt.....im sure thats who it was

joey-yuge whata ya talkin about?

yugi-rember that evil spirt of the milliummium ring

tea-you mean that that spirt that possed ryou and sent us to the shadow realm and turned us into or favorite cards

joey-And joined an alince with marik

tristan-AND nearly kicked your but in the battle city finals

joey,tea,tristan-AND

yugi-YES! that evil spirt....i think it may have been him who made the phone call....

joey-then why is there a map to duelist kingdom?

yugi-mabey he teamed up with pegasus...i mean the chances of this happing right after pegasus coming back and just being conicidence is verry unlikely

tea-well that sitll dosent explain what the D.B. stands for

(everyone stands thinking a few seconds when suddnly all four of the gasp)

all-DARK BAKURA!

well what do you all think in the next chapter i will be introducing a few more charcters ummm until then ENJOY! 


End file.
